1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrochromic devices, and more particularly, to an electrochromic medium, for use in an electrochromic device, which comprises a self-healing cross-linked polymer gel.
2. Background Art
Electrochromic devices have been known in the art for several years. While the utilization of electrochromic devices, such as electrochromic mirrors, has become increasingly popular, for example, among the automotive industry, the undesirable formation of visible irregularities and/or defects within the cross-linked polymer gel of electrochromic mediums, remains problematic.
Indeed, when many conventional electrochromic devices which utilize an electrochromic medium having a cross-linked polymer gel are exposed to a dynamic range of real world temperatures, the cross-linked polymer gel can become optically unacceptable for commercial use due to the formation of visual irregularities and/or defects.
Factors that are believed to facilitate the formation of the above-identified visible irregularities and/or defects include, among other things: (1) an insufficiently flexible polymer backbone; (2) an insufficient level of cohesive forces within the polymer network; and/or (3) an insufficient level of adhesive forces between the polymer network and the surface of an associated substrate and/or electrically conductive material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrochromic medium which comprises a self-healing cross-linked polymer gel which remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of conventional cross-linked polymer gels within an electrochromic device.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.